


Always

by FreyaOdin, mhrnreza, Muzik3, silentdescant



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhrnreza/pseuds/mhrnreza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik3/pseuds/Muzik3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch has been waiting for Scott to get home.A one-shot written round-robin style in a group chat. By: FreyaOdin, mhrnreza, Muzik3, silentdescant, and Sreed09. Cover (and encouragement) by SteCuby.





	

  

Mitch sighs as he scrolls through Tumblr. He’s sprawled in bed, fresh and clean from the shower, wrapped only in his black and red robe.

He’s a bit turned on, too. He wants nothing more than to reach down and get himself off. But Scott is flying home, will be here in just a few hours, and Mitch wants to be ravished. Wants those big hands all over him instead of his just his own.

He closes Tumblr and instead texts: “I miss you, daddy. Always miss you. Just home in bed all alone in my robe.”

He doesn’t expect a reply right away but gets one immediately: “Show me, baby.”

Mitch bites his lip. He’s not really presentable. He’s been planning on making himself look prettier before Scott arrives but so far hasn’t worked up the effort: “Not right now. She’s all scruffy, daddy. So lazy and sleepy.”

There’s a long pause, but then Scott texts: “Won’t be long now, baby. I’m almost home.”

Another pause, then: “But I can’t wait, sweetheart. Snap something. Love you all scruffy and sleepy. Let me see you.”

Time to play coy: “I don’t know what to say. She’s shy.”

“Anything. Quote a song. What suits your mood, angel? What are you feeling?”

Hmm, a song. What’s he been listening to lately that would work? Something that’s funny enough to just look random to everyone else but will rile Scott up.

Mitch smirks; he’s thought of one. It’s not entirely appropriate, but it’ll get his point across. He reluctantly stands up and stretches, before wandering over to the window and the decent light. He takes the time to pull his robe back to show off his collarbones and tats. A few taps later and he’s ready to perform. “Once upon a time, um. Not long ago. I, uh, I was a hoe, y’know, and I’m admitting it.”

He posts it to his story and waits impatiently. Not that he has to wait long.

“Stay just like that. God, just like that. I’m coming as soon as I can.”

Mmm, yes. Yes, he will.

***

“Aren’t you tired, daddy?” Mitch asks as Scott slides the robe off his left shoulder, his fingers tracing the cicada and bad girl tats as he does so. “Don’t you just want to sleep?”

“I’ve been hard for hours, Mitchy. Can’t sleep until you fix that.” He crowds Mitch up against the wall, pushing the robe off his other shoulder. “Need to be inside you right now.”

Fuck, yes. “Then let me ride you. Make you feel good.”

Scott hums agreement, nuzzling behind Mitch’s ear and then trailing his lips down the side of his neck. “You wanna climb on my cock, honey? Get yourself off on me?”

The robe is barely hanging on by the loosely tied belt and Mitch shakes the sleeves up to a comfortable position at the bend of his elbows so he has the freedom to wrap his arms around Scott’s neck and hop up. Scott catches him with his hands under Mitch’s ass and shoves him hard against the wall to take his weight. Mitch locks his legs around Scott’s waist.

He’s naked under the robe, vulnerable to the roughness of Scott’s jeans and the warmth of those big hands. He can’t help but gasp as a cold belt buckle brushes his delicate skin. He can feel the heat of Scott’s cock through the fabric and he squeezes his thighs tighter around Scott’s hips.

Scott groans in response and, with a shift of his thigh, changes how he supports Mitch’s weight. It gives a free hand and he brings it up to Mitch’s jaw, cradling and tilting it up so he can capture his lips. Which, yes. Just yes.

It’s delicate at first; Mitch feels cherished and adored. But soon his fingers tighten and his mouth is forcing Mitch’s to open wider and his tongue is invading and it’s all Mitch can do to just hang on and take it.

Mitch is pinned by him in every sense and he melts into Scott’s arms, into his body, feeling loose and open and ready to let Scott in. Just as he feels his body go completely limp in Scott’s arms, Scott readjusts his weight again and walks them over to the bed, covers still messy from the nap Mitch was taking until he arrived.

Mitch sprawls as he’s set down, but keeps his legs locked around Scott, preventing him from moving too far away. “Want you close, daddy. You were too far away for too long.”

“Yeah, I know, baby. I missed you so much.” Scott wiggles his way out from between Mitch’s legs and quickly strips off his clothes. He’s perfunctory about it, no teasing, but Mitch is glad of that; he reaches up and grabs for Scott’s bare skin as soon as he’s close enough to touch.

Scott bends in to nip at his neck and Mitch’s eyes flutter closed. He lets his hands roam all over Scott’s naked chest. It’s so easy to let Scott take control, to know Scott will take care of him again.

Scott pushes himself up, biceps tense with effort. He studies Mitch for a long moment, his cock hot and hard against Mitch’s thigh. “You still want to ride, Mitchy? Or does my sleepy girl just want to relax and let me make her feel good?”

“No, let me,” Mitch murmurs, pulling at Scott’s arms until he lays back down so he can roll them both over. He grins when he has Scott lying out before him and swings a leg over Scott’s hips to settle on his thighs. “God, it’s been too long since we’ve done it this way,” he says, reaching down to stroke his hands across Scott’s firm pecs, down over the subtle definition of his abs.

His grin widens as Scott sucks in his stomach. Some might think him ticklish, that he’s reacting to Mitch’s touch, but Mitch knows better. His vain, beautiful man. He leans over to press a kiss to his breast bone and then starts to trail his lips lower.

When he’s bent double, mouthing at the line of Scott’s hip, Scott reaches for him and pushes both hands through Mitch’s hair. Not pulling, just holding. Cradling his head. Mitch sticks out his tongue and drags it down, following Scott’s v-line until he can take Scott’s cock into his mouth.

Mitch splits his focus between Scott’s cock, which is steadily leaking precome, and reaching behind himself to rub his fingertip against his ass. He’s clean and relaxed and ready—has been all day—and even without lube he can push one finger inside to start stretching himself. He takes a quick break only to bring his other hand to his mouth, wetting his fingers as he looks up at Scott through his eyelashes.

Scott’s responding grunt seems to ripple down to his cock and it sends an anticipatory shiver down Mitch’s spine. Mitch manages a muffled reply as he keeps licking and sucking Scott’s tip, getting him as wet and slick as possible.

“That’s my girl.”

He makes quick work of stretching himself—there’s no need to put on much of a show with Scott so distracted by his mouth—and finally Mitch takes Scott’s slick cock in one hand and positions it at his hole. He locks eyes with Scott as he sinks down, clenches his teeth and exhales sharply at the intrusion, and Scott releases a long, deeply pleased-sounding groan.

Mitch swallows and pants a few harsh breaths before giving a test wiggle, more than eager to get started. But Scott’s hands take hold of his hips, keeping him still. “Easy. Don’t rush.”

A soft whine escapes Mitch’s mouth. He’s all hot and bothered now and he bends to take Scott’s lips in a needy kiss.

Scott lets him set the pace once he's comfortable, and Mitch tries to follow Scott's instructions and keep it slow and easy, but he's so overcome that it doesn't last long before he's suddenly rolling his hips and bouncing, riding Scott hard and fast, breathless with excitement and energy. The robe is an afterthought, puddled around his thighs and hanging off his arms. 

“Calm down, baby. We have all night.” Scott’s voice ebbs and flows with the movement of Mitch’s hips, and the pressure of his fingertips into his skin feels grounding.

But Mitch shakes his head. “I don’t want to,” he pants. “I need you so bad.”

Scott licks his lips. “Thirsty girl. Gonna come for me then?” His hand squeezes Mitch’s hip one more time—fuck, Mitch hopes there will be marks—and then his fingers trail across Mitch’s belly to take hold of his cock.

It doesn’t take long before Scott’s thumb finds its way to slide across Mitch’s slit, instantly drawing a moan from him. Mitch is still bouncing, but his mouth falls open and his eyes roll back in ecstasy. Scott can’t seem to help but sit up so he can reach Mitch’s head, cradling the back of it before bringing his hand forward so he can graze his thumb over Mitch’s lower lip.

Mitch reaches behind himself and braces his hands on Scott's knees, and the robe falls off his arms completely, leaving himself open so Scott can continue jerking him off. Scott squeezes his cock as he strokes and Mitch moans as he grinds down onto him. 

Scott eventually leans farther up, latching his mouth onto the skin right above the deadmau5 tattoo on Mitch’s chest. His hand has smoothed down to the small of Mitch’s back, guiding his movement. “Come for me, baby girl,” Scott says. He’s staring between their bodies, not that Mitch can blame him. The sight—skin against skin in complementary tones—the sound of their panting breaths, the scent of sex filling Mitch’s nostrils… everything is overwhelming. Scott’s breathing is labored as his forehead rests on Mitch’s chest, every so often thrusting up as best he can to meet Mitch’s hips.

Mitch comes with a pleading cry, and his orgasm makes him boneless. He has to fight to stay upright. Thankfully, Scott’s arms around him keep him from falling over. He winds his own arms around Scott’s neck, scratching his fingernails gently against Scott’s scalp, tousling his soft, sweat-damp hair. Scott lies back down again, taking Mitch with him, and Mitch blankets him like a ragdoll. It’s hard for Scott to get leverage this way, Mitch knows, but he can’t bring himself to care because Scott is still slowly rocking their bodies together beautifully.

It doesn’t take long from there; Mitch’s orgasm seems to have triggered Scott’s own because it’s only a few strokes at most before Scott is spilling inside him. Once he comes down from his high, Scott envelops Mitch in his arms, planting a kiss on top of his head and resting his chin against it.

Mitch’s eyes flutter closed and he savors the moment, the intimacy as Scott whispers sweet nothings, his fingertips dancing across Mitch’s skin, tracing small circles on his lower back in sleepy comfort. “Missed you today, sweetheart,” Scott murmurs.

“I missed you too, daddy,” Mitch whispers back. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Always, Mitchy. My Mitchy. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun experiment. Let us know what you think!


End file.
